Smexy Time with Ayame Sohma
by amber-was-here130
Summary: Just a little oneshot for a friend of mine who does not want to be named and known as a perv which i see no problem with. AyamexOC


**Ok this is just a little oneshot a present for a friend of mine from skool she wanted me 2 write this 4 her but she doesn't want the world to no she is a little perv so I cant say her name even tho no one on here really cares like ya'll just want the smexy time that is gonna happen between Ayame Sohma and my OC Kohana. LOL**

**Ok quick and dirty of wats goin on cuz I jut wanna jump right into the sex, Mine left Ayame because of family issues far away, they had tried to keep a long distance relationship but it proved to be to hard so they broke up. Ayame found Kohana and they have been dating for a year and a half now, Kohana lives with Ayame.**

**Kohana has short brown hair that is longer in the front and shorter in the back she has brown eyes and she knows about the Sohma curse because she has seen Ayame transform once by mistake and the only reason why her memory wasn't erased was because her mother is one of the main houses maids. **

**.**

Kohana looked up from the book she had been reading when she felt two arms slip around her waist and a pair of lips kissing her neck gently. She looked up into a pair of striking gold eyes that always made her heart race and flutter.

"Mm, you're so warm." Ayame sighed as he nuzzled her neck trying to bury himself into the warmth her soft body provided. Kohana giggled when he shifted her so that way they were both sitting in the armchair Kohana had be occupying ignoring the fact it was rather small for two people. But Ayame was persistent finely making her curl up in his lap while he took her sit on the chair. Kohana shivered when she felt his icy finger tips sneak under the edge of her shirt touch her waist. Kohana never understood why when the Sohma curse had been broken, why Ayame still suffered during the winter times. The main reason why she had moved in with him was because of his problem with cold weather. Ayame's way of asking her had gone like this.

FLASHBACK

"You should move in with me Kohana." Ayame sang with a bright smile.

"Your not even going to ask me if I want to?" Kohana said with a smile herself.

Ayame blinked in confusion as if the idea of her not wanting to move in with him was unthinkable. "Why wouldn't you want to move in with me and be given the opportunity to cuddle with me in bed at night."

Kohana blushed they had been dating for a while now and she really did like it when he wrapped his arms round her, but she wasn't sure how cuddling with him at night alone would be like. It was already hard enough for her to hold back from trying to jump his bones. Ayame leaned forward a few locks of silver hair falling over his shoulder, his golden eyes enthralling her like a snake and a mouse. But then again in a way they were like a snake and a mouse. She had always been told she was a rather mousy girl with her brown hair and the dusting if freckles on her nose and how quiet and shy she was. While Ayame was almost the exact opposite of her, he was loud, out going, adventurous, and wasn't shy about a damn thing. More than once he had given her clothing items from his store some less innocent then others.

Ayame was a breath away from Kohana's lips she could feel his breath touching hers gently, his bright golden eyes holding her soft brown ones.

"Come on My Little Flower, surely the thought of having a warm body cuddling next to you at night isn't such a bad idea." He whispered quietly then nuzzled her lips slowly.

Kohana's eyes drooped as he pressed little kisses to her nose the corners of her mouth he gave her a slow kiss on the lips.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kohana had ended up saying yes, and finding out that Ayame had already taken it upon himself to have her things moved from the Sohma Estate to his apartment above his shop in town. Clearly Ayame had already known she would say yes before she did, and Kohana wouldn't lie. It was nice to be able to cuddle next to Ayame without them having to sneak around, or in her case getting him up and out of her room before her mother came in there and found him wrapped around her intimately. And waking up Ayame Sohma in the morning before he was ready was impossible, Kohana had learned early on that you couldn't force Ayame out of bed before 10:00 AM with a crowbar. Then almost another hour and a half had to be added on for him to get dressed and ready for the day followed by a twenty minute breakfast.

Yes, Ayame's side of the closet was filled with more clothes, and accessories than Kohana's and he had to have another dresser of his own, and the fact he had more hair care products then her and constantly got on to her about the cheap brand of shampoo she used. But there were a lot of perks to living here with him, whenever they went to bed he would wrap his body around hers as if he was still a snake and lull her to sleep with kisses and soft whispers of love.

Ayame's kisses always made Kohana feel like she was one of a kind, someone special and he was just a joy to be with. Whenever she was having a sad day Ayame would always find a way to cheer her up or make it better, and Kohana loved the fact that Ayame was a big touch guy. He loved and craved touch, holding hands, kissing, holding one another, a touch of the cheek here and there and he didn't care if it was in private or in public. Whenever she was with Ayame Kohana always felt like she was loved and wanted, she never felt lonely.

Ayame held Kohana closer to him desperately seeking the warmth her body gave off, winters were hell for him. Kohana placed the book she was reading down and gathered his hands into her soft warm ones, and placed them on her cheeks to help warm them. Ayame slipped his fingers from her soft face to bury in her hair, then he placed his forehead against hers. Kohana hummed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she tried to pull away, Ayame made a noise of protest and chased after her using his gentle grip in her hair to pull her closer.

Kohana giggled before Ayame's lips claimed hers once more, his tongue snaked out and gently caressed her mouth lovingly. Kohana's eyes slide shut when her lips parted and her own tongue tasted him shyly. He nibbled on her bottom lip and pulled her closer to him until she was pressed against him leaving no gaps between their bodies.

Kohana clutched at the plain dark blue sweater he was wearing against the cold, Kohana broke away for a breath of fresh air and panted as Ayame took advantage of her exposed neck. Kohana felt him press kisses to her neck and the underside of her jaw, she shivered as his tongue caressed her neck slowly and his breath sent tingles throughout her body as it brush against the sensitive skin.

Ayame panted and hissed when Kohana clutched at his sweater and her back arched pressing her soft chest against his, her scent and warm body causing his body to react. Kohana shifted restlessly in his lap her soft backside rubbing against his groin so sweetly. Ayame groaned at the lances of pleasure it shot through his body.

Kohana buried her face against his neck trying to muffle the sounds she was making feeling embarrassed at how loud she was being. Her body shuddered and trembled in delight as she felt one of Ayame's hands slide down her back and cup her backside. Her eyes snapped open when she felt _it_ pressing against her; shyly Kohana lifted her face from the crook of his neck and looked into his eyes. His golden eyes glowed the lust and want in them clear as day, and she felt her own body respond to that look.

"Kohana?" he asked quietly.

Kohana felt her already red face flush even more, she knew the question he was asking whether she wanted to stop or not. That was another thing Kohana loved about Ayame; he never pressured her for sex. Yes, he would hint to them having sex or leave the option on the table for her even give her sexy clothing for her to wear but not once did he force her to go farther than she was willing. But tonight Kohana wanted to reward Ayame for all the love he gave her, she wanted to give him everything.

Ayame felt his heart quicken and his manhood harden even more when he saw Kohana smile and nod her consent. He had always tried his best not to push her in matters such as these. Kohana was his delicate Little Flower, and he cared for her far too much to ruin their relationship by rushing her into having sex. Yes, going for a sexually active relationship with Mine to a almost celibate life style with Kohana was hard sometimes considering he was only human and a man none the less. Besides the idea of being a woman's' first was a rather intoxicating idea which held a certain appeal like no other. The thought that he would be the first one to touch Kohana this way or caress her that way always made him hot and ready for her. Ayame stood up and gently deposited Kohana to her feet on the floor. She gave him a questioning look, her cute face tilting to the side.

Ayame gave her a smirk that made her lower body quiver and warm. "The bed would be more suited for this don't you think?"

Kohana blushed and turned away from him in embarrassment at her naivety, a finger at her chin turned her back and made her look up into his warm eyes. "Don't be embarrassed around me about this." He said softly cupping her face in both hands and pressing a long warm kiss to her lips that had Kohana feeling just a little bit drunk. She made a noise of displeasure when he broke away slowly, Ayame chuckled in amusement.

"My Little Flower is greedy for kisses, I love it." He said placing another kiss to her lips before he took her hand and pulled her towards the bedroom gently.

He made Kohana lay down in the middle of the bed, while he removed his sweater and under shirt as well as his socks and house slippers leaving him in his dark pants. Slowly he removed her own socks and crawled up the bed and over her body until they were facing one another. Kohana sighed when he nuzzled her face and pressed those little kisses she loved so much to her face. Kohana felt his hands slowly slide the shirt she was wearing up and over her head. Ayame pulled away from her then ran one long chilly finger along the edge of her bra. He made sure to move carefully he really wanted this to happen but he also didn't want to scare her. Ayame removed her pants and tossed them aside, he ran his hands along her body slowly memorizing each curve of her body. Ayame smirked as he watched her eye lids slid shut a look of pleased content on her face, Ayame leaned down for a kiss his smirk widened when he heard Kohana sigh.

Kohana felt his hands slid around to her back she leaned up and let him unclasp her bra, then he leaned away taking the article of clothing with him. Kohana shivered as cool air made her nipples harden, she gasped when he ran one finger along the smooth skin causing goosebumps to break out along her body.

Ayame leaned down and licked her nipple, Kohana let out a desperate gasp as his tongue flicked across the hard peak. While his other hand cupped the opposite and kneaded the soft mound of flesh, he felt her hands slide around his neck to bury themselves into his long silver hair. Ayame nipped and sucked on the nipple before he did the same with the other one, all while keeping his silk boxers on as well as Kohana pants and panties.

Kohana let out a whine when Ayame pulled away from her, she heard him chuckle at her noise of want. Kohana's eyes rolled back into her head when Ayame tweaked one peak lightly then circled his thumb around the point.

Kohana barely noticed when his other hand was unbuttoning her pants it wasn't until both his hands started to slid them down her legs that she noticed. Kohana's eyes snapped open when those hands came back and rested on her hips, fingers under the waist band of her panties. She felt a trickle of fear run through her, she looked up into Ayame's golden eyes.

Ayame saw the fear and panic on her face, slowly he leaned down and kissed her trying to make those fears go away. Kohana sighed contently and he felt her body slowly relax, slowly he removed her last article of clothing leaving her in nothing but her birthday suit.

Kohana tried to cover herself with her hands but Ayame stopped her. "Don't... just let me look at you."

Ayame's eyes ate up the picture given to him, he knew what a woman's body was he had been in a relationship with Mine before it withered and died. Kohana's body was different that Mine's was, Mine had been sensually curved. But Kohana was smaller than Mine and her body nothing but smooth graceful lines, her breasts her the perfect size in his mind. Big enough for his hands but not overflowing, she was his delicate 'Little Flower' just as her name depicted her as. Ayame slowly ran his hands up her legs, her body was so damn warm. He may no longer be possessed by the snake from the Chinese Zodiac anymore but he still share quiet a few traits with a snake. His need for warm being one of them, and Kohana was always warm which made her perfect for cuddling with when he was cold. Kohana gasped when he touched her core lightly, her legs tried to close at the sudden unfamiliar touch. But Ayame had positioned himself between her knees to prevent that.

"Shh, its alright." Ayame soothed as his fingers continued to touch her and accustom her to his touch.

Kohana panted unsure what to make of this, she felt his fingers inside of her touching her then his thumb slid up and touched that spot that made her gasp and her back arch at the pleasure that slammed into her.

"Ahh, Ayame!" Kohana cried desperately her head trashing from side to side.

Ayame grinned he was just that damn good, finally he removed his boxers and tossed them aside.

Kohana squirmed restlessly Ayame had stopped touching her then she jerked when his arms wrapped around her and his bare skin met hers and she felt his arousal on her thigh.

"Ayame?" Kohana asked unsure what to do now.

Ayame just nuzzled her face with his and nipped her lips lovingly. "Don't worry just let the magnificent Ayame Sohma take care of you." He purred.

Kohana smiled and wrapped her arms around him and nodded looking up at him trustingly.

Ayame kissed her hard then her thrusted into her breaking through her barrier of innocence, he held her tightly and swallowed her cry of pain. Her little nails digging into his shoulders while he stayed still for her to adjust to him. He kissed away the few tears that had fallen, it was killing him to remain still Kohana was just so hot and tight around him. Finally Kohana took a deep breath then wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded for him to continue.

Kohana panted it hurt still as he pulled away then push back into her body, she held onto Ayame for dear life. His hair tickled her face from where she had it buried in his neck, then the pain started to slip away and an insane amount of pleasure began to fill her.

"Ayame." Kohana breathed.

He panted against her, he felt when Kohana's body relax when a she quivered and became slick once more around him making his journey in and out of her warm body that much easier and pleasurable. Her soft breasts were mashed against his chest. Ayame kissed her passionately, Kohana moaned against him and her legs tightened around his waist trying to keep him to her desperately.

Kohana cried out loudly when she reach her end suddenly, her muscles clenched around Ayame greedily and it felt like her body was being electrocuted in the most amazing of ways.

Ayame groaned when her sex gripped him firmly and without mercy, he panted as he was trust up and over the edge with her. They held one another tightly while they tried to catch their breath, finally Ayame lifted his head and placed his forehead against Kohana's sweaty one. "Flower?"

"I'm not a flower anymore." Kohana whispered tiredly.

Ayame silenced her with a kiss then rolled over so he was on his back and she was draped across his bare chest. "Your my Flower, and don't you even think otherwise Kohana." he said rubbing her back.

"Alright." Kohana agreed her body still floating in a sea of pleasure, then she fell asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Ayame opened the door to his and Kohana's apartment eager to see her, and hopefully repeat what they had done last night. Maybe he could coax his Delicate Little Flower into some of his more naughtier outfits here soon. He felt his body react at the thought of Kohana in an angel costume. He walked into the bedroom to remove his jacket when he noticed, Kohana draped across the bed. She was naked except for some wide red ribbon wrapped around her chest to cover her breast with a bow at the front and more ribbon wrapped around her waist into a naughty little skirt tied at the hip.

Kohana blushed she had enjoyed last night and though Ayame would approve of her choice on an _outfit._

"Welcome home." Kohana breathed.

Ayame smirked the possibilities filling his head as he hurried to the bed stripping on the way.


End file.
